


Bloodlust

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Crowley as a vampire, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Protective Crowley, Smut, smut in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Crowley x Reader :)Word Count: 3,819A/N: Sorry this part is so long. My muse just kept going. I did this for a ton of challenges. This was written for @spnfanficpond’s writing challenge with the prompt, “Not everybody is out to kill you.” “Says the guy who kidnapped me!” This was also written for Miami’s Gods and Monsters challenge, @moonlitskinwalker. The prompt was Vampire Crowley and “Here I was thinking you were just a pretty face.” This was also written for @supernaturalpromptchallenge with the prompt, curse. I bolded the prompts used. Angst and fluff with smut in part 2. Enjoy.:)





	1. Chapter 1

[Also on my Tumblr](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/152287207731/bloodlust)

 

Crowley closed his eyes against the screams. His previous victims haunted his mind. Their faces, their screams, their pleas for mercy. It was too much. Some days it’s harder than others. He really didn’t want to be a monster anymore but the blood lust was so strong. He was craving blood every second of the day. His hands shook as he grabbed his coffee mug. He was weak without the blood but he refused to be a monster. One week sober from blood, he should get a medal. He could get by with just a taste here and there but the memories never left him. It would be so easy to just drain any of the women in the club, sink his teeth in and close his eyes as the memories, the pain, the knowledge of the evil he is all go away with the high. In those moments, nothing mattered as pleasure and power just coursed through his body. But he was tired of that life. Tired of hiding behind the blood. He wanted to be better, to show his mother that he didn’t deserve this curse. That he could be a man worthy of love for a woman. The only question was whether he fully believed it himself. He had spent hundreds of years of solitude never thinking he had anything to offer except death.

 

Your friends nearly pulled you through the doors of “Hell”. You’d never been to a strip club before and with a name like Hell you understandably felt a little hesitant. Not to mention that you were wearing a gorgeous black lace and silk dress. A bit too fashionable for a strip club. But you preferred to look your best no matter what. Club wear wasn’t your cup of tea. Your friends figured since you were all single, you’d have some fun with hot guys as you watched them take their clothes off. You were more of a relationship kinda gal so it was awkward for you to objectify men like that. But you didn’t feel like having a philosophical discussion about men and relationship with your friends. What you wouldn’t do for friendship. All eyes were on you naturally. You stuck out like a sore thumb, your innocence obvious due to the blush on your face. You looked down at the floor as your friends picked a seat close to the stage. You ignored everyone’s eyes. Had you looked up, you would have seen a club full of hungry black eyes staring at you, warning you of the kinds of employees here. You groaned internally at being this close to the stage but put on a smile on for your friends.

 

The second that you entered the club Crowley’s eyes glowing red, the vampire curse flowing through him. Crowley was the first vampire ever in existence, turned by a curse, hence the red eyes. His employees, all whom he sired, had black eyes. Crowley sniffed the air and smelled you even from all the way over there. You smelled like frescia and beach. It was such a comforting, beautiful smell. He couldn’t take his eyes off you. He knew right then and there that you were meant for him. He had heard that vampire had mates but he was sure after all the things he’d done, he would never get one. Screams of his victims echoed in his head, the blood pumping through him. He could feel the hunger growing.

 

“Drink her like you did all of us. Let her make you feel better. It’s been a week but you can’t stay away. Feed on her. Kill her.”

 

The voices were merciless today. He growled loudly as he fought to gain control over himself. He hoped that you would be the one to save him from this hell.

 

His bestie Dean knocked on his office door. Crowley ushered him in. Dean looked at his master. He looked wrecked and tired and his eyes were still glowing red.

 

“Are you okay, boss? I heard you growl from backstage and wanted to check.”

 

“Such a good friend Dean. I- I’m having a bad day.”

 

Dean knew exactly what Crowley meant. He offered his arm to him but Crowley waved him off. Smiling back at him fondly. Crowley grabbed his hand.

 

“I’ll be fine, Dean. I’m several hundred years old. One bad day is not going to get me down. I just think I found my mate in this club. She brought on the bloodlust. I’ll be fine, trust me.”

 

Dean looked unsure but nodded and left the boss to his thoughts.

 

The second Dean left, Crowley’s attention turned to you. His eyes looked you up and down groaning when he saw how the dress hugged all your curves deliciously. His tongue darted out as he licked his lips. He inched out of his office not wanting to be too obvious. He moved off to the side of the stage across from you with two tables between you. A waitress immediately came over to him, curtseying. He ordered Craig and within a minute the waitress gave him his drink. His eyes never left yours. He took in your blush, your discomfort at being here, the warm smile that lit your face and your sparkling eyes. He closed his eyes and replaced the haunting memories with those of you smiling. He imagined it was because of him. Slowly he opened his eyes looking at the stage.

 

“Welcome to Hell, ladies. My name is Brady, I do hope you stay awhile. We have the finest examples of men you have ever seen but careful, they do bite though not hard. For your viewing pleasure I’d like to introduce you to the famous Winchester brothers, Dean and Sam. Enjoy.”

 

Your mouth hung open when you saw them come out. They were beyond gorgeous and their eyes were black, black as sin itself. That had to be an effect of the lights right? Dean was eye fucking you as he rode up and down the pole. He tore off his shirt and you sighed. Sam did the same thing and you gripped the chair. Both brothers had six packs and deliciously prominent muscles. Imagine the power in their arms. The power their thrusts would deliver. Fuck. OK, so you started to see the appeal of strip clubs. Their smiles got hungrier as they stared at you and your friends. Dean winked at you and Sam gave you such an intense look, you thought he’d throw you against the wall and fuck you right then and there. You were like a deer in the headlights. You couldn’t bring yourself to look away. You gulped loudly still clutching the table in front of you. It was all too much. Weren’t they just supposed to dance? And not eye fuck you? Your friends encouraged them and started screaming and asking them to come over. You had a bad feeling with the looks you were getting.

 

Crowley was not happy with the way his boys were looking at you. He saw Dean smell the air. He was smelling you. You were Crowley’s not Dean’s. He should have told Dean you were his when he showed up in his office but Crowley never thought he’d like you, too. Dean was dangerous, he had no self-control even in all the years Crowley had tried to teach him it. Dean was all impulse. He might very well kill you trying to turn you and Sam was no better. He could smell your fear. You were a smart girl to be afraid. He also smelled your arousal, which he was none too happy about. He would have to protect you from them and this world. But you were normal, human. You knew nothing of monsters. You blushed coming in here. He had to tread carefully with you. He wasn’t losing his only chance at a normal life, at love because he went too fast. He would prove his mother wrong with how much he could love you and maybe she would turn him back and he could love you properly and if not, then he would cherish eternity with you. A part of him knew that everything he touched, everything he did, turned into something horrible and it would be better to erase your memory and send you off … but he couldn’t do that. He needed you even if it damned you both.

 

The second Dean and Sam were finished with their number they leapt off the stage to your table. Dean’s eyes bored down on you with Sam at his side smirking.

 

“Look at the scared little mouse. Don’t worry honey I won’t harm you. Come in the back and I’ll give you a private dance. I’m all about the service, darlin’.”

 

His warm breath ghosted on your chest as he lowered his face to yours, his arms on the back of the chair. Crowley came up to you both flashing red eyes and instantly Dean backed off choosing your friend instead.

 

“That woman is my mate!”

 

Dean and Sam’s eyes went wide. Dean looked down and gulped. Sam stared at you.

 

“Forgive me sir. I didn’t know,” Dean said telepathically.

 

“Now you do,” Crowley growled.

 

Dean and Sam bowed their heads respectfully to Crowley. Your friends were all too happy to go in the back with Sam and Dean. Everyone loved the Winchesters except you. There was something off about them, about this whole place. Your friends were beyond excited, willingly accompanying the boys through the velvet ropes. You tried to tell them you were concerned but they were hearing none of it. Dean was disappointed he wouldn’t get to taste you but he knew better than to get in bad with the boss. Mates were rare, He was happy his boss finally found his even if he really wished you could be his. Dean walked off holding your bestie’s hand.

 

“Don’t you dare kill them, Dean. Drink them a little, tease them, sure, but don’t kill them like last night. Make sure you bring them home none the wiser. I’m serious, Dean!”

 

Dean was planning to have a little more fun than just a quick bite and a tease.

 

“I’m your sire. You will obey me, boy.”

 

Dean’s eyes flashed black with anger at being spoken to in this way.

 

“Fine,” he grumbled

 

Now that he knew your friends would be safe, his attention turned back to you. Surprisingly he saw you bolt out of the chair and glare at him. You kept a fighting stance unsure of what was going on here but ready for a fight.

 

“I have no idea what kind of club this is but I’m done. I’m waiting for my friends in the coffee shop across the street. And I didn’t need saving. I wasn’t going anywhere with that man. I could have taken him.”

 

Crowley’s eyebrows went up. The scared dove was actually a firecracker. He smiled at you sizing you up.

 

“I see. Well, as the owner of Hell. I do humbly apologize for anything my boys did. They can be quite intense but I assure you, you are quite safe to wait here. I will personally make sure that no one bothers you honey.”

 

“Y/N.”

 

“Excuse me dear?”

 

“My name. You can call me that as opposed to honey. You have to earn that term.”

 

Crowley smirked back at you.

 

“Crowley.”

 

“Well, Crowley, thank you for the apology but I don’t know you and I have no idea whether I’m safer with you or outside in a café. What do you think? Well lit-café or seedy club?”

 

“My club is not seedy.”

 

“Aren’t all strip clubs seedy?”

 

“It’s late, dear, and it’s dark. Let me walk you over to the -.”

 

“I like you, Crowley. I really do. If we’d met somewhere else aside from here I’d be all over you. Older, suave, sassy, protective. You’re catnip to me. Totally my type but if you’ll excuse me, I really do need caffeine, so -.”

 

Crowley froze. You admitted liking him but didn’t like his occupation. He was a vampire, not really a club owner. This was all just a cover. Would that change anything? He didn’t really want to let you go. He had a lot of enemies and it was late. To get across the street, you’d have to walk in the alleyway. A lot of things happened in that alleyway but if he said no now, he would seem like a major creep. And you would be afraid of him or fight him. He would lose you for sure. But you may get attacked if he let you go. Swallowing he looked into your eyes seeing the same steely determination he usually had. He stepped back reluctantly and let you leave.

 

“Watch her. Stay by her, that’s an order”, he telepathically told his vampire bouncers. They nodded.

 

“I could walk with you,” he pleaded from behind you.

 

You smiled before turning around. “Insistent, aren’t you? I’ll see you soon enough when I pick up my friends. And I think an establishment needs the owner present during business hours. Don’t cha think?”

 

He smiled at your sassiness. He loved your fierceness and your ability to sass him every minute. You were catnip to him. You pulled up the collar on your coat, the wind whipping your hair. You walked fast not liking the alleyway, not liking the whole night really except for Crowley. You were brought here by your friends and they ditched you for men. “Great girls’ night out, “ you muttered under your breath. You felt eyes on you but ignored it, nearly running to the crosswalk but you didn’t make it. A figure emerged from the shadows waving his hand and pinning you to the wall.

 

“Well. Well, what do we have here?”

 

Lucifer smelled your neck before licking it and then cautiously biting you. You screamed trying desperately to move. One of the bouncers was held back by Lucifer, the other exploded with a snap of his fingers. This was exactly what Crowley was afraid of. Lucifer’s eyes turned red with blood lust as he started back at you.

 

“And here I was thinking it would be a boring night. No wonder Crowley nearly begged you to let him escort you. You smell delicious and look fantastic. I can’t wait to feel you. You will make a gorgeous little trophy wife.”

 

In a blink of an eye he cut his wrist and forced it against your lips. His eyes glowed as his influence took over forcing you to drink. You tried harder to move. Crowley dove down from the rooftops falling on Lucifer. The hold he had on you faltered.

 

“Ouch. That hurt. You’ve come to save your mate. How cute but your weak, old man. You haven’t feed in a week. You really think you can defeat me? With what steely determination? How chilling!”

 

Crowley growled fiercely. His eyes glowing red and his fangs descended. Your breathing was slower, you felt dizzy and slowly lifted your hand to your neck noticing blood on it. You wiped your lips and saw more blood, his blood. You tried to throw it all up but nothing came out. You started to panic. Crowley knew he needed to get you to safety and now. Lucifer pushed him off.

 

“You’re always taking all the good things for yourself. You have the club and such a clever little way to get blood and what do I have? I have to survive on scraps? No, I don’t think so. This one’s mine. Oh, spoiler alert, she already drank my blood. Whoops.”

 

Lucifer laughed maniacally as he looked at Crowley’s tortured face. Your vision was getting spotty but you saw them both with red eyes. You looked back at your hand; your head was bobbing from side to side. Your eyes suddenly becoming very heavy. Crowley mind-melded with Dean who instantly saw what was happening. He lifted his head from your friend’s neck putting everyone to sleep and locking the door. He grabbed Sam and they ran out of the club. Crowley was out of practice fighting or rather he didn’t wish to access that part of himself. That darkness was difficult to shut down if he opened it. He tried his best but Lucifer was gaining the upper-hand until Dean came up behind him and jammed a wooden stake in his heart.

 

“You should really pay attention to your surroundings, Lucifer, and less on winning.” Dean said as he twisted the stake in Lucifer’s heart.

 

Lucifer whirled around in a fury ready to kill Dean when he suddenly crumbled bit by bit screaming, leaving only ashes in his place. You were finding it hard to breath, not really sure what you were seeing. Sam ran over to you holding your head up and looked into your eyes. His eyes held only concern for you and no malice or lust as before. He gently placed you against the wall looking down at your neck. He looked back at Crowley who ran over. Sam held your neck up while Crowley licked the wound sucking out some of Lucifer’s claim on you. The wound closed and you collapsed in their arms. Sam carefully placed you in Crowley’s arms.

 

“Thank you both.”

 

“Anytime, Crowley.” Sam offered.

 

“You care for her, don’t you.”

 

Crowley doesn’t say anything. He just looks down at you smiling.

 

“It’s about time, Crowley, “ Dean says smirking as he and Sam go back into the club.

 

“We’ll take her friends back. Have a good night, boss,“ Sam added.

 

Crowley kisses your forehead as he teleports back to his mansion, carefully placing you on the bed. He didn’t want any of this. This was why he should have just left you alone but he couldn’t. You were hurt because of him. What was he going to say when you woke up? And would you see the man behind the monster?

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

You groaned feeling very soft sheets under you. Your arms shot out and you stretched, arching your back. Slowly you opened your eyes and were met with the worried eyes of Crowley. You were confused about how you got here and then you remembered the attack. He wasn’t human and now you were in his lair. Crowley felt your fear and sighed deeply.

 

“Not everybody is out to kill you.”

 

“Says the guy who kidnapped me!”

 

“You would have preferred that I left you there in the alleyway?”

 

“You’re a vampire, aren’t you?”

 

“Here I was thinking you were just a pretty face.”

 

You rolled your eyes.

 

“Let’s cut the bs here. You, Dean and Sam are all vampires and you saved me from another one.”

 

“Yes, actually I told you not to go but you had to have your cup of coffee.”

 

“How male of you. Blaming the woman for getting attacked. How about you for making such messed up enemies. What kind of person knows someone like that? And why didn’t you say -.”

 

“I’m a vampire who is completely in love with you at first sight and I want to keep you safe, so stop being stubborn. My enemy is outside so stay here and be my mate.”

 

You blinked back at him.

 

“Yeah, I don’t think that would have worked.”

 

“You’re in love with me?”

 

“You’re my mate. I am positive about that. You smell like heaven to me. I know it’s a lot to take in. Vampires exist and we have mates. Want me to prove it to you?”

 

“Can you?”

 

“Yes I can.

 

You moved closer to the headboard groaning a bit. Crowley was at your side in a second holding you down.

 

“Lucifer is very powerful and I’m afraid he bonded with you before I could stop him. I couldn’t fully sever the bond. Your body needs rest. Don’t move one bit. I will take care of you. May I touch you?”

 

You were taken back by his question. He had saved your life after all and now he was asking if it was okay to touch you? You were still frightened by what vampires were capable of. You saw Lucifer blow someone up before your very eyes. And to think you were bonded to him now. You wanted more than anything to be at home and for all of this to be just a bad dream. But it wasn’t and Crowley saved you. You felt safe with him even if he was a vampire. He smiled down at you as he gingerly took your hand in his. His touch was so gentle, you sighed at the feeling of his flesh on yours. Crowley closed his eyes and spoke to you in his mind.

 

“You are my true mate, you will be able to see the things I’ve done but I caution you, I’ve done bad things. I have been a monster but I hope maybe I don’t have to be anymore. I want to change and become a better man. I want you to know who I am.”

 

You gulped when you looked into his eyes seeing such love there. You closed your eyes as you suddenly saw everything that he had done. You saw his victims and his own mother cursing him. He wasn’t lying when he said he was a monster. You felt his loneliness and pain. You felt his struggle with his blood lust. Then you saw today from his eyes, felt his feeling for you, felt his connection to you and you knew you were really safe. You squeezed his hand and gestured to the bed. Crowley walked around the bed, careful to not come too close. You moved over a tad to give him more room, groaning again. His eyes flashed red before turning to you.

 

“The only real way to sever the bond is -.”

 

“To mate with me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then what are you waiting for?”

 

Crowley smiled back at you and shook his head.

 

“There is nothing I want more than to claim you and keep you safe but you need to be sure. There is no going back after this. I don’t think you can make a decision that will affect the rest of your life in two hours. Rest here. I will come back in the morning and if you still want to mate with me then, I will do so.”

 

You smiled back at him.

 

“How gentlemanly of you.”

 

He kissed the back of your head and teleported to the vampire council meeting. He felt you fall sleep and knew that you was safe there. His bodyguards and the warding wouldn’t let anyone in to cause you any harm. He sat on his throne as the vampires told him the issues of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Crowley x Reader
> 
> Word Count: 1,321
> 
> A/N: Smut and fluff

[Also on Tumblr](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/152402203126/bloodlust-part-2)

 

Crowley came back and just sat on the rocking chair by your bed watching the sunlight fall onto your face. He moved slowly to take a strand of hair off your face. You looked so peaceful sleeping. It brought him so much joy to watch you like that. He kissed your forehead and waited for you to wake up. You did a few minutes later stretching and turning towards him.

 

“Hello Y/N.”

 

“Hello Crowley, my mate.”

 

Crowley couldn’t believe his ears. How did he manage to get so lucky? You held out your hand for him. He slowly moved from the chair and walked over to you. He held your face in his hands.

 

“Are you sure, dear?”

 

“Yes. You have done terrible things but your own mother turned you into this. You have only known cruelty but you have been nothing but kind and gentle with me. I may not have chosen this life but I am not turning away from it. I refuse to be mated to that asshole. I feel a connection to you and I want to explore a life with you if you’ll have me.”

 

Crowley hugged you tightly and closed his eyes.

 

“How did I get so damn lucky?”

 

“Make me yours.”

 

You smiled back at him prompting him to smile as well. He slowly moved his face closer to yours. You were nose to nose.

 

“You gonna kiss me or are we having a staring contest.”

 

Crowley wasted no time and pressed his lips to yours. His kiss starting slow but turned passionate quickly. Your tongue fought for dominance with his. He cupped your cheeks as he slowly moved back taking in your disheveled bed-hair and the beautiful smile you had. He slowly moved to hover over you. He propped himself up with one hand while the other slowly moved down your lips to your collarbone before slowly moving down the rest of your body. His hands found the edge of your dress and he gently moved it up your body. You helped him take your dress the rest of the way. You lay there in your bra and panties with a fully clothed Crowley looking at your body with lust in his eyes. His fingers dragged across your body as your breathing hitched. Your arms wrapped around his neck bringing him closer. He interlocked his hand with yours as he placed tender kisses at your jawline, your neck, and your collarbone. You took a shaky breath as he slipped his hands behind you, taking off your bra. His hands glided down your body rubbing your stomach and legs. He placed gentle kisses setting your body on fire as he gently moved down your frame taking off your underwear with his teeth and throwing it in the pile where the rest of your clothes were. He dove back to your face to kiss you again with a bit more fervor. His hand moved down to your breast. His thumb began to circle lightly over your nipple. He held your nipple between his thumb and forefinger leaning his head forward, his tongue circling your nipple just as his fingers did previously. His hand moved to your other breast as he kneaded the sensitive skin. You pushed your head back onto the pillow, biting your lip. He looked up and saw your eyes closed, enjoying what he was doing to you. He smirked as he slowly rose up to your face. His hand went behind your back to bring you closer to him. You gripped his dress shirt quickly taking the buttons off, not wanting to wait any longer to feel him. He moved you into a seated position as he quickly took his shirt completely off. Your hands moved to his chest. He pushed you down gently on the bed as he stood up to take off his pants and boxers. You were trembling with anticipation when you saw him naked. His cock was huge and standing at attention. You couldn’t wait to feel him inside of you. You bite your lip looking up at him with renewed desire on your face. He smiled back at you as he slowly moved on top of you. You took a shaky breath as his lips gently kissed up your thighs, his eyes never leaving yours. His lips slowly moved to your pussy. He licked your clit and your breathing hitched. He slowly dove his tongue into you as his finger quickly pressed into your clit. You threw your head back arching your body into his face. He growled, the vibrations bringing you closer to your orgasm. He moved his mouth onto your clit and used his long fingers to piston inside of you mercilessly bringing you closer and closer to your orgasm. You were spewing curse words and a string of moans. He looked up at you, using his powers to ghost over your skin and massage your breasts. You closed your eyes giving in to the pleasure of his touch. His powers moved up and nibbled on your ear.

 

“Cum for your mate, NOW! He told you telepathically.

 

You let go and came hard, screaming his name. His fingers worked you through your orgasm and in a blink of an eye his cock was slowly sliding into you. Crowley thrust in completely making you both moan.

 

“Are you ready, honey?”

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be, baby.”

 

He pulled you closer to him as he slowly moved in and out of you, hanging on every sound you made. His eyes glued to the way your body moved under him. He held your wrists above your head as he kissed you deeply. He withdrew a minute later before his fangs descended.

 

“I have to -.”

 

You presented your neck to him trusting him to do what he had to. He closed his eyes and slowly sunk his teeth in your neck. You whimpered a bit at the force of his teeth tearing into your neck. He closed his eyes and focused on you and your pain, slowly erasing it and replacing it with a wave of euphoria. He tasted your warm blood on his lips and felt intense pleasure come over him. He struggled not to be lost in it. You were his mate, not just some girl. He had to control himself. As he drank your blood, he saw your past, your feelings, your memories. He bonded with you in that moment. He was flooded with images of you and couldn’t be happier. He picked up the pace, thrusting faster and faster inside of you. He licked the wound his fangs made on your neck before quickly cutting his wrist and bringing it to your lips. Your tongue dove out to taste him before your placed your lips onto his wrist and drank from him. Again you were flooded with images of him and his past and his feelings for you. You didn’t want the moment to end and wanted to know every single thing about him. He withdrew his wrist from your lips moments later. You sighed into the pillow behind you. He picked up the pace even more and you came in a fury. Pleasure wracked your body as his blood coursed through you, making you feel stronger, and more connected to the man that loved you through and through. You laid there blissed out looking at him with such happiness. He came with a growl of your name. You felt him spurt his warm cum deep inside you. He moved out of you gently and carefully took his hands off your wrists pulling you into his arms. He held you tight against his chest. After all these centuries he had found his mate. He had hope for the future, hope that he could finally have a real life. You smiled up at him as you slowly fell asleep, safe and loved in his arms.


End file.
